1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to card use in electronic devices and, particularly, to a surface contact card holder for a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of wireless communication and information processing technologies, portable electronic devices such as mobile phones are now increasingly in widespread use. These electronic devices enable consumers to enjoy technologically enhanced convenience in a wide array of environments. Surface contact cards having special circuits are widely used in portable electronic devices to enhance or specialize the functions of the portable electronic devices. For example, a subscriber identity module (SIM) card in a mobile phone can dedicate the mobile phone' functions to the SIM card owner. By changing SIM cards, a single mobile phone can be used by many different SIM card owners as a personal phone.
Although surface contact card holders may be simple, the engagement between the surface contact card holder and the surface contact card must still allow easy disengagement of the two.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.